


Good Samaritan

by ElentariR



Series: Getting Back to Myself [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a good samaritan, First Meetings, Gen, Noelle - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElentariR/pseuds/ElentariR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Winter Soldier, Bucky moves to NYC and performs an act of kindness that has unintended consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Samaritan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of related one-shots that I am currently writing (now one-handed because of a freshly broken finger).

Bucky tugged his hat down lower on his head as a shield from the rain. Even at night, he didn’t feel comfortable leaving his spartan apartment without the accessory. It sheltered him from the rain and helped him blend in to the city with a million faces. Two months had passed without incident, but he was not willing to take a chance. As it was, his presence seemed to set people on edge. He didn’t need any help with that.

Moonlight glistened off the slick pavement, shimmering in the occasional puddle. His shift at the warehouse had been long, but Bucky found the manual labor a welcome reprieve from his previous line of work. A loud giggle from across the street caught his ear as he walked back to his apartment, causing him to seek out the source. It was the woman and her son.

The first time he saw her a month ago, she was hailing a cab – her left hand had firmly gripped her son’s hand, her right hand flagging down the first yellow cab available. It was humid and misting, causing tendrils of honey blond hair to cling to the sides of her face, while some frizzed unpredictably. Her son fidgeted beside her. He looked uncomfortable in his suit, a stark contrast to his mother’s poise. There was nothing spectacular about the pair. They were ordinary and not a threat, and he quickly disregarded them.

The second time he saw her, he didn’t see her coming. He did, however, feel the cold glass door slam into him. Although it was startling, it was not painful. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!” the woman had gasped out. Her eyes had widened and her cheeks had flushed with embarrassment. “I am so sorry; I didn’t even see you coming. Did I hurt you? I’m so...”

“I’m fine.” He cut her off, not unkindly. She bit her lower lip and hitched her purse higher on her shoulder. She stuttered through her explanation that she hadn’t seem him. She had shifted on her feet, eyes darting around, and her fingers knotted in her plain brown blouse. The ordinary woman had offered him an apologetic and embarrassed half-smile before darting away.

As Bucky observed the pair now, they still appeared like an ordinary, happy family. Her son clasped her hand, their linked arms swinging as they walked. There was a certain charm in the scene that niggled painfully at Bucky’s heart. He closed his eyes and turned away with haunched shoulders.

A piercing scream cut through the night. Bucky’s head snapped towards the sound. The tell-tale sounds of a scuffle emanating from the darkened alley echoed in his ears with every stride. The woman’s son was laying unconscious in a pool of water by a dumpster. A man in a black sweat suit crouched over the woman, a knife to her throat with another roving hand. She struggled as violently as she could, but it was clear that she was hopelessly overpowered.

Instinct told Bucky at least a dozen different ways to kill the man with his own knife and his conditioning told him a dozen more, but he refused to return to that way of life. Instead, he strode over and yanked the man off. The woman’s torn blouse added fuel to the fire. A powerful punch with his left fist sent the attacker flying backwards, knocked out cold. The woman had already rushed to her son’s side. She cradled him to her chest.

Green eyes locked with Bucky’s over the boy’s matted blond hair. She was startlingly pale, starting to shiver, but she mustered the strength to whisper ‘thank you.’ Bucky noticed a faint tremble in her hand when she dialed 911. He stepped back into the shadows, not willing to leave until they were secure but not wishing to be noticed. He would much rather remain out of official police reports and everybody’s minds. He vanished at the first blare of the approaching police siren.

Bucky scaled the fire escape on the adjoining building with practiced ease. He perched himself on the roof, four stories up, and observed the scene below. His enhanced hearing and eyesight proved to be valuable. The woman’s son – Steven, Bucky learned with a pang – began to rouse just as the first police car pulled into the entrance of the alley. He admired the relative calm that the woman maintained.

“Oh, God, are you alright, Noelle?” The middle-aged officer ran towards her. “A bus is on it’s way. What happened?” Noelle pointed at the crumpled heap of her attacker.

“He...” Noelle looked down at her son. “A Good Samaritan saved us. He’s gone now.” Noelle’s eyes swept the area briefly, but they couldn’t remain from her son for long. She was a caring mother, Bucky noted.

“Jesus, Noelle.” The officer exhaled as he cuffed the attacker. Two ambulances screeched to a halt behind the police cruiser. Bucky watched as Steven was quickly loaded into the vehicle, Noelle clutching his hand the entire time. She climbed into the back behind him. Secure in the knowledge that the woman and child were safe, Bucky deftly exited the rooftop away from the eyes of the police below and put the inconsequential pair from his mind.

 

0

 

“Thank you for what you did. This is the least my son and I could do to express our gratitude.”

Bucky had looked down when he heard the crunch of paper under his foot. Someone had slipped the plain white card, enclosed with a gift card to the local bakery, under his door. It was signed ‘Noelle and Steven Grey.’ The postscript indicated that the superintendent of the building had been the helpful party that gave away his residence. It also included an apology for being “a tad creepy and invasive.” Paranoia told Bucky that he had to completely relocate, but rationality told Bucky that he was in no danger from a young mother and child. HYDRA had done terrible things before, but they were not known for using children as operatives – at least, not until they were trained, and young Steven was far too young to have completed training and conditioning. Although a mother and child was the perfect cover.

Noelle was observant and resourceful, Bucky had to admit. The day prior – one week after the incident in the alley – he had found himself opening the door politely for Noelle as he exited his apartment building. At least, it appeared to be Noelle. It was really rather difficult to make an accurate identification as the honey haired woman was holding a sleeping child against her left shoulder, a child’s backpack slung over her right shoulder. The child appeared to be six, Steven’s approximate age.

Noelle had twisted slightly to smile at Bucky in thanks as she passed. Her smile died as her eyes widened in surprise and recognition. Wincing internally, Bucky gave her a clipped nod and exited before she could speak. He was thankful that she didn’t pursue him, but he moved rapidly as a precaution. She must have gathered exactly what he had from the unfortunate interaction – they lived in the same building.

Bucky tossed the card and gift on his kitchen countertop. Irritation flashed through him. She clearly wasn’t observant enough to notice that he didn’t want to be involved in any capacity. He stopped himself from thinking that he shouldn’t have helped – because that simply wasn’t true – but it sure was causing him more hassle than he had expected. This was New York City – people were rude and inconsiderate. Unless that person was Noelle Grey, apparently.

Bucky comforted himself with the knowledge that she had worked her gratitude out and would not pester him again. If only he was that lucky.


End file.
